


NCT One Shots

by GCJY



Series: tumblr requests [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Best Friends, Drabbles, Drunken Confessions, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Song, Multi, Requests, Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short Short, Singing, Soulmates, johnny is clumsy, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJY/pseuds/GCJY
Summary: A lot of these are short cute things that are requested and others are just things I wanna write. Feel free to request in the comments or on tumblr





	1. Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - sparklinghao

_[7:30pm] “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” **Sicheng** growls, eyes dark, jaw clenched, and eyebrows pulled together. He was clearly upset. Your heart pounded in your ears and your stomach quivered nervous. You hadn’t expected things to go this direction at all. You and **Sicheng** had been best friends for a little over a year now but you had known him from a distance for quite awhile, you just never had the guts to approach him first. The two of you were close now and had found a common like for sitting on the roof of the dorms and watching the sunset. So, that’s what you were doing, just like any other summer night. You’d decided to ask him for some advice - ‘friend to friend’ - about a guy who had been flirting with you and how to deal with it. **Sicheng** had burst out at you just then and it sent you into anxious storm of confusion and overthinking._

_“What?” You blurt, unsure of what to say._

_“I said,” **Sicheng** snaps as he pushes his blanket off his shoulders in anger. “We’re not friends and you know it. We’ve never just been friends. You sit here acting like you don’t even know, trying to talk about some guy. It’s like you wanna piss me off.”_

_“Are...you jealous?” You ask slowly, tilting your head in confusion_

_“Of course I am! We see each other every day, we hold hands, cuddle, and I thought that meant something. I guess I’m just an idiot. I thought we were working towards a relationship but I must have been reading to far into it…” The heat in **Sicheng’s** words began to die as he realized it might be his fault for assuming too much. You let out a little chuckle and cover your mouth which only seems to anger him as he scoffs and moves to get up. You move quickly, pushing yourself up on your knees and planting your hands on his chest to push him back down._

_“I was going to ask you how to get him off my back.” You whisper, your eyes locking with his as your noses brush. You watch as the fire of anger in his eyes goes out and is replaced with hope and a bit of fear._

_“Oh,” He breaths against your lips. “Shit, I’m an idiot.” You chuckle and nod, your stomach flutters as your noses rubs against his._

_“Yes you really are.” You whisper before leaning down to connect your lips with his._


	2. Sunlight, Dreams, and Fluttering

_[9:15am] Something soft and tickling licked at your cheeks as the heaviness of sleep tried to pull you back under and the warm sunlight in the room fought with it to bring you back to consciousness. You blink your eyes open only to lean back into the chest of your boyfriend **Yuta** as the light assaults your eyes. It’s only then, as his giggles fill your ears that you realized it was his kisses upon your cheeks that had woken you up. You turn to look up at him, your cheek pressing to the hardened muscle of his chest as he takes your jaw in his hand. His touch is as soft and light as the fluttering of a butterflies wings against your skin and you find it hard to breath as you stare up into his eyes. _

_“I dreamed of you last night.” **Yuta** whispers, breath warm as it drifted over your cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” He then asks, as your eyes close._

_“Please.”_


	3. Sundae

_[3:34pm] " I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” Your soulmate whispered into the stale air of the McDonald’s the two of you were standing in. You look up in surprise, glancing down at the words on your arm which had gone from dark black to a pastel rainbow. It could really only mean one thing. You’d just met your soulmate. And the first thing you said was ‘how the fuck does someone spill a sundae’. It really wasn’t your fault. He had just dumped a sundae all over the front of you._

_ “Oh, oh god.” It seemed to finally click in his head that he had assaulted you with a frozen dessert. “Let me get some paper towel. I’m so sorry.” He sets down his ice cream and begins rushing towards the bathroom. As he moves passed you, you stop him.  _

_ “What’s your name?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Oh, I’m  **Johnny** .” _


	4. Drunken Mistakes

_ [2:45pm] “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” You scream, tears streaming down your cheeks that are hot and flushed from the alcohol you’d been drinking all night. The party had died down about half an hour ago and you’d only stuck around for a place to sleep and to help  _ **_Johnny_ ** _ clean up in the morning. Somehow things had gotten out of hand, so there you were, staring down at a shocked  _ **_Johnny_ ** _ whose cheeks were heated from drinks as well. You’d loved the boy for too long and finally with the help of liquid courage you’d been able to admit that to him. He had chuckled and slapped his knee as he leaned over to you. His warm breath had fluttered over your cheeks as he’d said - a bit too loudly for how close he was - ‘that’s a good one, we’ve been friends for so long. Can you imagine?’. You’d just exploded unable to cope with being rejected and laughed at by someone you’d trusted. In the morning you’d probably hate yourself and you’d realize  _ **_Johnny_ ** _ wouldn’t have been so tactless if you’d both been sober. But at the moment you were crushed and humiliated. “I have to go.” You grab your purse and storm out of the house, walking as quickly as you could to get as far away from the house as possible. You pull out your phone to call an uber, you needed to sleep and cry your mistakes away. _


	5. The Little Mermaid & The Conjuring

_ [1:18pm] “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies.”  _ **_Sicheng_ ** _ whines as he sits next to you on the couch, his full lips are pushed out in a pout and you can’t help but giggle and pinch his cheek. _

_ “Aw, you’re so cute.” You whisper. _

_ “Don’t change the subject.”  _ **_Sicheng_ ** _ snapped good naturedly. “Not liking Disney movies should be a crime.” You laugh and shake your head. _

_ “That’s ridiculous.” You say, propping your legs up on his laugh and placing the bowl of popcorn in your laugh. _

_ “We’re watching The Little Mermaid and I don’t care what you say.” He says as he grabs the remote. You groan and lunge to grab it, he turns his body away from you and tries to find the movie as you attempt to wrestle it out of his hands. _

_ “ _ **_Sicheng_ ** _!” You whine. “Stop it.” _

_ “The Little Mermaid is a classic and Ariel is a hero you uncultured swine!” He yells as you rip the remote from his hands. _

_ “If i have to watch The Little Mermaid you have to watch The Conjuring.” You raise your eyebrows in a challenge and  _ **_Sicheng_ ** _ stares you down with narrowed eyes. _

_ “Fine!” He says with a huff and you cheer in excitement. _


	6. Tick Tick Tick

_ [9:35pm] The night sky was a velvet black blanket with sparkling white crystals twinkling down at you. The night had always been so comforting for you. The temperature that made goosebumps rise across your skin, the near silence that blanketed your surroundings, and feeling of mystery and anonymity that you felt whenever out at night. Tonight you sat in the grass at the top of a hill in your local park, just watching the night sky. You could hear the  _ tick tick tick tick _ of the soulmate watch that was strapped to your wrist and you tried to ignore it. You’d always tried to ignore it. You weren’t sure how you felt about the whole soulmate thing it was something you always avoided thinking about as much as you possibly could, but now that it was getting closer and closer to the time you were to meet your fated one things seemed scary and unknown. And that’s why you decided to come to a place you loved so much to try and calm your nervous. _

_ “Hi.” Someone said, their voice soft and deep as the grass crunched beneath their feet. “I’m  _ **_Sicheng_ ** _.” He whispered as the sound of two soulmate watches began to beep. _


	7. For You

_ [3:32pm] "I’ve been waiting for you all my life.”  _ **_Jaehyun_ ** _ sang softly, glancing up at you. He’d pulled you into one of the practice rooms to ‘show you something’, he’d sat you down and began singing. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hands only glancing down at it every once a while. You stared at him, mouth slightly open, transfixed. He finished with a shaky breath and glanced up at you. _

_ “What do you think?”  _ **_Jaehyun_ ** _ asked, he looked unusually nervous. _

_ “It was beautiful. Truly.” You tell him in a breathy whisper. _

_ “Good. I’m glad you think that...it’s for you.” _


	8. Wounded

_ [11:28am] “I’m wounded!”  _ **_Lucas_ ** _ yelled, cradling his elbow in his hand as he leaned against the wall. _

_ “You bumped your arm on the door…” You say, eyebrows drawn together. “Get over it pussy.” _

_ “Why don’t you support me?” _ **_Lucas_ ** _ asked, widening his eyes and pouting his lips. “Your boyfriend is weak and wounded.” You roll your eyes and sigh before reaching on to pinch his cheeks. _

_ “Oh, poor little baby.” You say which seems to satisfy him as a smile spreads across his cheeks. Your hands lay against his cheeks now and you shake your head. “Aw. you’re so cute.” You tell him softly and he giggles. _

_ “Thank you.” _ **_Lucas_ ** _ whispers, leaning down to place a peck on your nose. _


	9. For You

_ [3:32pm] “I’ve been waiting for you all my life.”  _ **_Jaehyun_ ** _ sang softly, glancing up at you. He’d pulled you into one of the practice rooms to ‘show you something’, he’d sat you down and began singing. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hands only glancing down at it every once a while. You stared at him, mouth slightly open, transfixed. He finished with a shaky breath and glanced up at you. _

_ “What do you think?”  _ **_Jaehyun_ ** _ asked, he looked unusually nervous. _

_ “It was beautiful. Truly.” You tell him in a breathy whisper. _

_ “Good. I’m glad you think that...it’s for you.” _


End file.
